


[podfic] Constant Vigilance by fluxweed

by lastontheboat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drinking & Talking, Explicit Consent, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, draco keeps his guard up, slow walks home, the prospect of kissing is an attractive one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastontheboat/pseuds/lastontheboat
Summary: Draco knows not to let his guard down, especially around Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	[podfic] Constant Vigilance by fluxweed

**Author's Note:**

> Constant Vigilance is [fluxweed's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxweed/) drabble from the Drarry Discord November Drabble Challenge. I read it and desperately wanted to capture the Draco who keeps himself apart from others. Sadly the original drabble isn't posted publicly, but fluxweed has written lots of other wonderful pieces that you should check out!

**Podfic length** : 3 mins 35 seconds

 **Original drabble length** : 394 words

 **Audio warnings** : None


End file.
